User talk:AlE
I am currently on indefinite hiatus. I wouldn't bother leaving messages for me. To better keep conversations together... If you leave a message to me here, I will reply here. (Start a new topic) If I have posted on your talk page, I will watch for replies there. if you need any other pages edit, im the person that can do it--daboss 17:13, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :You certainly don't need permission from me. This is a wiki; have at it! —Al E. (talk) 17:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::where are the templates at in this wiki--daboss 17:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm...the Wikia folks changed the template. Now I'll need to dig them up. —Al E. (talk) 00:01, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Here they are. They used to be part of the new page template. I'll have to see if I can fix that. —Al E. (talk) 00:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) help hey i have a wiki myself, its called tv shows, can you help me on that one,http://tvshows.wikia.com/wiki/TV_Shows_Wiki that is the link--daboss 00:18, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Probably not. I barely have enough time to spend here. And I don't like television. —Al E. (talk) 23:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::ok do u have any friends that will help me Homebrewer Hey there. I've come to tinker on this website. My focus will be on the homebrewing pages. Since many of these pages are from Wikipedia, I probably have a lot of leeway to modify them, right? 17:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : Of course. Knock yourself out. I've been much too busy to do much on here lately, which is a bummer. —Al E. (talk) 22:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Beer Wiki! Hello AIE! I work for the Lifestyles section of Wikia and spend most of my time on the Food and Drink wikis. We are giving a few of our favorite food related wikis a design revamp and Beer Wiki has been chosen! We would like to bring in a savy wiki designer to make your wiki extra special. Let me know if this sounds something like you might be interested in or if you have any questions. We look forward to working with you! ---- Kim (talk) 23:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Photo Copyright Hello AIE I publish a local magazine, and this month I intend to write an article about a local beer club I visited. I would like to dress the article with some photos and I was wondering if you would object to me using one (or two) of yours. Regards Nigel Editor (at) estune.co.uk : I would have to know specifically which ones. They may not be my photos. —Al E. (talk) 12:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi - I just wanted to introduce myself as I'm the new Lifestyle Category Manager here at Wikia. I recently took over for Kim, so let me know if you need anything. Also we'll be running a giveaway on the wiki next week with a local SF brewery, Thirsty Bear. Just wanted to give you a heads up! Christina l 21:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) about the main page ok i check this wiki every day and make edits and stuff, and when i went on just now, the whole main page was gone and was replaced with the text "i like beer" and the user name was Niggorilla , just so you know about it. Daboss 05:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC)